The zipper is a commonly used item in everyday life, and usually includes a zipper head and two zipper straps. When the zipper head moves back and forth on the zipper tapes, the zipper tapes can be loosened or engaged with each other. Owing to their simple structure and easy operation, zippers have been widely applied in clothing, backpacks, purses, suitcases and other objects.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional zipper head 9 includes a slider 91, a puller 92, a locking hook member 93, a cap body 94, and an elastic piece 95. The locking hook member 93 is movably disposed in the recessed space above the slider 91, wherein a hook opening 931 hooks a through opening 921 of the puller 92, and is covered by the cap body 94 and fixed to the slider 91. The elastic piece 95 is disposed between the cap body 94 and the locking hook member 93, and constantly provides a resilient biasing force that drives the locking hook member 93 to yaw away from the cap body 94.
The puller 92 is capable of swinging within a space 96 defined together by the slider 91 and the cap body 94. When the puller 92 is laterally deflected, both sides of the through opening 921 can easily be stuck between the cap 94 and the slider 91 to make movement difficult. Therefore, when the zipper head is applied with an electroplating process, since the puller 92 is stuck on the cap 94 and the slider 91, it would be difficult to form a plating layer at the bonding area, which becomes a dead angle for the electroplating process, so that there is a need for improvement in the related art.